


Fight or Flight?

by MrsCastielNovak93



Category: Destiel AU - Fandom, destiel - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCastielNovak93/pseuds/MrsCastielNovak93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is freed from the Mark of Cain, the darkness is free, Crowley is dead, Rowena has possession of the Book of the Damned and has fled, and Castiel is under a spell. In efforts to save Cass, Sam and Dean lock him away in the bunker's dungeon and hunt for a solution. They come across a case that is baffling and new. a Mysterious female agent with a back story and has a hidden passenger within...Castiel's only salvation is this passenger. Can Sam and Dean complete the hunt, convince the passenger within Eliza to save Cass and defeat the darkness for good?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Castiel's Plight

Dean was pacing around the bunker. Bored. to clean up the mess they made when they removed the mark from his arm. The darkness was GOD knows what and no one here hadn't been a case in days and no idea how to get rid of it. Sam walked and saw Dean pacing. Again. 

"Dean, stop pacing. you are going to make a groove into the floor." Sam said. "I know we have no leads on how to put back the darkness. why don't we search for a case?"

"Did that, there is nothing." Dean grunted. "Maybe I should call Cass and see what he knows about this and what he's heard on angel radio?"

"Sure. Go for it." Sam agreed.

"Castiel, we need you here now. Please." Dean prayed. Castiel didn't show. "Where is he? he isn't still at that old warehouse is he?"

"Let's go see. I don't know why he would be, but better safe then sorry." Sam said. They packed up their gear and headed out. Dean drove and Sam was shotgun. They arrived at the warehouse and heard yelling and groaning. when they entered they saw Crowley on the floor, he appeared dead. Castiel was holding himself and grunting on the floor. Castiel looked up and his eyes were bloodshot and manic. 

"Cass, what happened here?" Dean asked concerned. He went up to Cass trying to help him up.

"No, Dean. Not. Safe. Rowena put a spell on me." Cass said between groans. "Augh! aahh! Go now." Cass's bloodshot eyes pleaded. "I don't want to hurt you. Dean..." Cass began to tear up. "Please... go... help... me..." 

"Sam get some chains or something so we can tie him up so he doesn't harm us why we get him out of here!" Dean said with commanding air. Sam grabbed chains, handcuffs, and even some rope. Dean and Sam chained up Cass around the torso, handcuffed his hands behind him and used the rope to tie his legs. "Sorry Cass, but its for your own good." They placed him in the trunk of the impala. 

"Rowena did this. She ran off with the Book of the Damned." Dean said angrily. "Son of Bitch. Can nothing ever go our way?"

"What about Crowley's body?" Sam asked. :Shouldn't we at least dispose of the body?"

"Let's get him." Dean said. They placed Crowley with Cass in the trunk. "maybe Cass can go in the backseat?" They moved Cass to the back seat. They torched the warehouse and drove off. Back at the bunker they placed Crowley's body out back and buried him. Cass was tied up to a chair in the dungeon. Sam and Dean closed him in after placing some angelic sigils to weaken him so he doesn't break free or fly away. Sam had gone up stairs. Dean stayed behind for a few minutes. He looked at Cass with concern filled eyes. For a second Dean's walls shifted and revealed depth. Just for a second Dean let Cass in. But for only a second. Then he went upstairs. It was going to be a long night.


	2. The Huntress of the Supernatural

Dean tossed and turned all night. He never felt so helpless and alone. Sam was busy looking for signs that indicated what the darkness was doing and any witchery that could implicate Rowena's whereabouts. Dean got up and he headed for the kitchen. Once there he grab a beer from the fridge and sat down next to Sam, who was fast asleep at the table. Dean slid the laptop towards him and began researching for anything. About the spell used on Cass, any unusual events that signal supernatural activity, and any blimp of the darkness. Nothing on the spell angle. nothing on the darkness and nothing on Rowena, but he did find an entire family was killed by having their hearts ripped out and their blood drained in Sanctuary, Iowa. He looked at Sam asleep and thought it could wait until morning. Dean got up and went to check on Cass. When he went down there he saw Cass passed out. 

"Cass? Cass!" Dean shook Cass to see if he would stir and he didn't. Cass's breathing was also shallow and soft. His eyes were closed as if in sleep, but deeper like death. "Sam!" Dean yelled loud. He dialed Sam's phone. It rang and rang. finally Sam picked up.

"What Dean?" Sam said groggily.

"Something is wrong with Cass. He's passed out. I didn't want to leave him so I called your phone." Dean explained.

"You are down stairs and you called my cell?" Sam said surprised. "I'm coming." Sam headed downstairs. He found Dean holding Cass in his arms untied. Dean was sitting on the ground and Cass lay across his lap. Dean had one arm wrapped around Cass's shoulders and under one arm pulling Cass into Dean's chest. Cass's head lay on Dean's shoulder. The position was like a mother holding her dead child after a traumatic event and hasn't yet excepted the child is gone. 

"Help me get him upstairs." Dean asked in a somber tone. Sam helped lift Cass up and They carried him to one of the spare bedrooms. Cass lay there like sleeping Beauty in an eternal sleep. "Oh, and Sam I found a case. An entire family except the daughter has their hearts ripped out and drained of blood. I thought it sounded like our thing. I would have waken you but you looked tired and I let you sleep."

"Since when do we wait until morning when a case is hot?" Sam asked curious. "Never mind that. What about Cass?"

"We could put up some sigils to keep him here and keep out other angels. He should be safe right?" Dean suggested.

"What if you stay Dean and I go check out the dead family. and if I need anything I'll call." Sam suggested. 

"Sure. Go, but if anything comes up that you can't handle solo. Call me." Dean demanded. "I'll see in a few days."

Sam packed up the gear and headed out to Sanctuary, Iowa. Sam arrived in town and dressed up in his FBI agent get up. He first went to the police station to ask about the bodies.

"Hello, I'm special agent Smith. I am here to investigate the murders of the Topaz family. Is it possible for me to examine the bodies?" Sam said in a professional tone.

"You're partner special agent Wesson is already here. She's looking at them now." Officer Jenkins spoke. "Follow me." Sam followed him to the morgue and there she was. Chestnut colored curls wrapping her soft creamy peach skin. Her suit fit and flaunted her curves with just enough masculinity to be taken seriously for her line of work. She turned to face him. 

"Hello, special agent Smith, I'm special agent Wesson. Glad you could make it." She smiled softly and when she looked Sam in the eyes she lit up as if in recognition of his face. "I was just finishing up here. apparently the mother and father were drained of blood first then their hearts were removed postmortem. They just brought in the son. take a look."

Sam took a look and saw the many razor sharp teeth mark tears around the neck and the brutality in which the heart was removed. A vampire/werewolf duo? The thought seemed farfetched. Sam and "agent Wesson" excused themselves from the room. 

"Thoughts on what made those markings? At first I thought Vampire but then the werewolf MO threw me off. What would a vampire and a werewolf be doing working together it doesn't make sense. So I started thinking...what if in a rare possibility someone became a werewolf and on their first full moon a vamp attacked him or her and turned them without realizing it was a werewolf or it was in cahoots with the werewolf who bit him or her and created...wait for it...a hybrid. Werewolf/vampire hybrid." Agent Wesson said shocking Sam.

"Wait you're a hunter?" Sam asked.

"Yes. A novice one. Since the apocalypse." She said. "I killed two werewolves in one night. One was my father who killed my mother the other the one who turned my father. My name is Eliza Torres. You must be?"

"Sam. Sam Winchester. Nice to meet you." Sam said with a smile. "A hybrid huh? in all my years as a hunter I never came across one. I guess there is a first time for everything."

"Let's go talk to the daughter. She's the sole survivor." Eliza suggested. "Maybe she might be the Hybrid." 

"Maybe. Let me call my brother, Dean. He could look up any lore on hybrids." Sam said. he went to the impala and sat in the driver's seat and dialed Dean's cell.

"What is it Sammy?" Dean asked. "Has something happened?"

"I'm fine and no nothing has happened. I just need you look something up in the library. We have come across a possibility of there being a hybrid. half werewolf, half vampire creature." Sam fed the info to Dean.

"We?" Dean questioned.

"Oh. I ran into a newbie hunter who happened to be here when I showed up. She thought of the hybrid thing." Sam chuckled.

"She? I look up hybrids but are you sure they aren't just I don't know fiction? And who is she?" Dean asked with a little jealousy.

"Her name is Eliza Torres. She claims her family was slaughtered by werewolves. around the time of the apocalypse. look that up to collaborate. a story on a mother with her heart ripped out and father who was stabbed or shot and another man as well that was either stabbed or shot around that time. She said she killed two in one night." Sam said kind of under his breathe. She started to approach. "Got to go Dean. talk to you tonight. going to talk with sole survivor of this case." Sam hung up before Dean could respond. 

"Nice wheels. Its a '67 Chevy Impala SS 4-door hardtop right?" She said gliding her hand over the impala's sleek side toward Sam's open door.

"She's my brother's. He calls her Baby. Inherited it from our father when he passed a few years ago." Sam said nervously. "If you damage the car my brother will kill you."

"Can I ride shotgun?" Eliza cooed. "Always did like classic American muscle cars." She seductively traced the car and then traced Sam's chest and face finishing with a sexy sleek flow of her fingers through his hair. "Show me how she drives. Sammy..."

"Maybe I shouldn't." Sam started. "But we are going to the same place so I guess you can hop in." She slid into the Impala's leather seat. Sam closed his door and they were off to the daughter's house.


	3. The Holy Dilemma

Dean hung up his phone. He was confused. Sam with another hunter? Coincidence. He searched the shelves for hybrids. Surprisingly there were at least two in the Men of Letters collection. he sat them down at the table and grabbed the laptop and searched about the Torres family. It was too much a coincidence her family died similarly to the current family minus the vamps. Eliza's story held true. Mrs. Torres mauled by some kind of animal and father was stabbed as well as a fellow neighbor who lived two houses down from the Torres' family. 

Dean was hoping there was something on her. Then he came across a missing persons report that was filed by Timothy Grant her boyfriend at the time. Dean thought that strange. She's missing but she's with Dean's brother. He dug further. He found an article. It read something like this:

'Eliza Torres age 20 went missing just after her family was murdered viciously along with fellow neighbor Thomas Jenkins. Boyfriend timothy who claimed she had come over after the case went unsolved. he said she told him she was going to her aunt's but when he called her aunt's he learned that she never made. Is she the victim or the suspect in the untimely demise of both parents and a neighbor? And where is she now?' -Martha Sanchez, reporter

There was another article that came out a week later and it read:

'Eliza still missing. Anonymous tip says he saw her go into a seedy apartment complex that was in Chicago just 65 miles north of her home town. When police arrived at the seen they saw a bright light and there was piercing screech on the air. when it was over the cops were blinded and deaf some even passed out. and Eliza was gone. No one has seen her since. What happened and where has she gone? -Martha Sanchez, reporter

Dean noticed this Martha woman wrote both. bright lights, screeching high pitched sound, cops deaf and blind. Sounded like angels. Dean thought it through. She must have said yes if their was a light revealing its true form. Who could it be now?  
Dean had this urge to warn Sammy that she checks out but then she doesn't all wrap in one. But he had to look up hybrids. Maybe he should go to Sam. He decided not to because Sam would call if he were in trouble, right?

To settle his mind he looked in on Cass and saw him still just lying there as if in sleep. 

"Cass, I wish you were awake so you could help me. Sam is with a potential angel possessed vessel and we're dealing with hybrids now. Hybrids?" Dean said sitting next to Cass. "What to do what to do. Dean grabbed the books he brought and started to read out loud so Cass could hear.

"According to this Hybrids are half breeds of any two creatures whose DNA is combined. By combining two creatures; the possible outcome can be dangerous and unpredictable. For example: If you mixed Vampire blood with a werewolf's bite into a victim who is unwilling can harm those he/she once knew if perceived as threats. The set on of how one is turned is increased. strength is doubled even tripled that of normal strength. Also turning into a werewolf would become choice rather than an inevitable curse every full moon. They can hide in plain site except they would only come out at night because the sensitivity of light would increase to the point of becoming bling from it. Signs to watch that indicate a hybrid: covering of windows and any other sources of light. agitation, spontaneous aggression, acute senses physically and supernaturally. with vampire half Silver becomes almost absolute unless it goes straight to the heart at the exact moment you behead it. if you stab it and not behead it all you did was pissed it off..." 

Dean finished reading what he could then put it down. "Wow Cass, that felt like I was back in school again. I better call Sam now. Check on you later" He ruffled Cass's hair playfully gentle and smile with a hint of sadness and grabbed his phone to call Sam.


	4. The Hybrid Effect

Sam drove to the surviving daughter's home. Along the way his phone rang he picked up. "Dean, what have you found out?"

"One, Eliza is Eliza but a week or so after her families massacre along with a neighbor, angel activity happened where she was located. I think she's possessed by one of those winged rats." Dean said concerned. "Watch her carefully. and on the hybrid front. they have doubled the strength and speed. the signs or indicators are closed off windows, agitation, and spontaneous aggression. Heightened senses so they can sense who and what you are. you have to behead it but I would jam silver into its heart for protection. if you don't behead it and only use silver it will only get pissed off. Careful Sammy, watch Eliza closely."

'Thanks. Dean. I'll call if there is trouble. How's Cass doing?" Sam heeded Dean's warning. 

"Still in the coma. But thanks for asking. I can't find anything to reverse it. talk later." Dean hung up. Sam awkwardly looked at Eliza. He thought her beautiful and mysterious but most of all intriguing. It had been awhile since a girl took notice of him because his brother usually got the girls. they seem to gravitate toward him. Now he had to watch her for any angelic possession. Great why did he always get the ones that were supernatural in origin. First the werewolf then a demon. Now possibly an angel.

Eliza brushed a chestnut curl from her face. "Sammy, what's wrong? Was it something Dean said, about me?" She asked. "I know he found the article about the bright light and piercing screech making some of the cops blind and even death. I didn't mean to they were at the wrong place at the wrong time. They should of left her alone."

"You just said her?" Sam pointed out.

"Yes. I know they were after Eliza. so stepped in to help her. I taught her from within her how to hunt and I also used her to hide. that's why dean's amulet didn't work. Shame you tossed it. I went and retrieved it. Here have it back. this time keep it. Do know what would have happened if it landed in the wrong hands?" She said. "I am no angel. I am GOD."

"GOD?" Sam said. "If your GOD, why did you not help us when we needed to get rid of Lucifer?"

"I couldn't because of my son. Who you know very well and is in a coma at this time in the bunker with Dean." Eliza said.

"Castiel is your son?" Sam asked.

"Yes. but enough for now here's the place." Eliza said pointed to a quaint little home at the corner of the street. Sam pulled in front of the house. They exited the Impala. 

They walked up the steps. Sam noted the pulled curtains. "Dean said covered windows was an indicator of hybridism because of their heightened senses." Sam informed Eliza. Sam knocked on the door. The girl cracked open the door by like an inch.

"Can I help you sir, madam?" She spoke through the crack.

"Hi, I am agent Wesson this is my partner Agent Smith. We are investigating the deaths of your parents and brother. can we come in?" Eliza spoke up.

"No, why do you want to come in? You smell strange. You are out of focus and bright." She said.

Sam leaned in. "Dean also mention hybrids can sense who and what you are." Sam hissed into Eliza's ear. She got the gist. 

"Agent Smith what are you? you have a dimmed light around you that glows red." the hybrid questioned. "aahh what is that noise?" she slammed the door.

"Great. Now what do we do? She can sense something is off but she doesn't understand why?" Eliza said.

"She's new. Its her first turn, hold on let me call Dean back." Sam called Dean. 

"Sam, what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"Nothing is wrong. Dean how is one turned into a hybrid?" Sam asked. "I don't think the daughter understands what's happening to her."

"According to what I read. First she is bitten by a wolf and on the full moon she is fed vampire blood and when she makes her first kill and human blood via human heart turns her into a vampire along side her werewolf half. also I should tell you after that turning into a werewolf becomes choice rather than an uncontrollable curse." Dean informed Sam. "what's going on, on the Eliza front?"

"She is GOD. Dean. She gave me the amulet you tossed when we gave up on finding GOD." Sam said. "She also said Castiel is her son. she knows of his condition."

"Oh. really? GOD?" Dean started, Sam interrupted. 

"Don't have time right now. I might need you after all. The daughter can sense Eliza is of heavenly nature and she can sense the demon blood that lingers within me even though I have been clean since the whole fiasco with Lucifer. You are human and will appear normal. You can be a Counselor for those who have gone through a traumatic event." Sam said. Sam gave Dean the name and room number at the motel he was staying.

Dean said he'll be there in a bit. Sam and Eliza returned to the motel. Sam awkwardly sat on his bed and she sat in the chair at the only table in the room. She pulled the curtains closed and walked toward Sam. She gentle pushed a loose hair behind Sam's ear. "well, we have a few hours before Dean shows up. what kind of trouble could we get into until then without leaving this room?" she teased him.

She kissed him and at first he tensed then fell into it. Their kisses turned into exploration. clothes coming off. They kissed and touched. they rolled and turned in the bed. It had been years since Sam had gotten laid and now he was getting laid by GOD of all people. The moment seemed to go on forever. When they finished she lay on him looking at him from his chest. She lightly traced his chest. She smirked seductively. At that moment Dean walked in breaking up the mood and the moment.

"Sam what are you doing?" Dean said surprised.

"Umm...Uhh...It just sort of happened. We were waiting on you and she suggested while seducing that we get into trouble without leaving the room. You got here quick." Sam said. 

"So get dressed so we can do the job and get back to Cass. He was still out of it when I left. No change." A single tear escaped from dean's eye and he quickly wiped it away hoping no one saw it.


	5. A Paradoxal situation

Dean dressed up in what he thought a counselor wore. jeans, sweater vest over long sleeved button up, classic male business shoes and a pair of spectacles (at least the frames to look like he was wearing spectacles). He went up to the girl's house. Sam and Eliza stayed in the Impala. They were to wait for Dean's signal which was the curtain being moved a few inches. Dean knocked on the door. The girl opened it the same way she did last time only an inch or so gap.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She slightly growled.

"I am Dean Novak and I am a grief and trauma counselor. I am here to help you cope with the death of your family and help you get back up on your own two feet. May I come in?" Dean asked. "It would be easier to talk if I came in so I can assist you better."

"Sure, you seem harmless enough." She undid a chain and opened up enough to let Dean in. "Close the door when you enter please."

Dean stepped in and closed the door. He noticed every window was covered and the place was dark. "Is it possible to get at least a candle lit?"

"Sure." She grabbed a candle a lit it giving the room a soft glow. "No more than this. my eyes have become super sensitive to light."

"so where do you want to start?" Dean asked. "Did anything occur about a month ago that at first didn't seem relevant like a getting bit by a mugger?"

"Actually, yeah. I was walking home from work and I turned on Ferguson Drive and this man came from behind and bit me." She showed Dean the bite on her shoulder. "I thought it was odd because he didn't take anything just bit me. when I turned around after gaining my senses he was gone."

"Did someone else attack you again a few nights ago during or around the time of your family's murders?" Dean asked. He was sweating and nervous.

"Not really an attack more like this man gave me a weird drink. It was red in color like blood. It was a bartender at Mikey's Tavern also on Ferguson Drive. Do you think it could be the same fellow?" She said. "After the weird drink, I was so thirsty and I seemed to loose track of time."

"What do you mean by loss time?" Dean probed carefully like a surgeon doing a cardiac bypass. 

"I mean the last the I remembered was drinking at Mikey's and the next thing I knew I was washing blood off my hands and mouth. brushed my teeth for at least half an hour before I felt clean. when I went around the house that's when I found my family." she explained. "How would you feel if you were covered in blood and then finding your family dead. you end up convincing yourself you did it."

"Its okay." Dean placed a hand on her shoulder. He probably shouldn't have. In an instant she snarled and growled and lunged at Dean. As he dodged her blow she clawed his neck. blood started to flow. Dean grabbed the curtain but instead of a little he tore the whole thing. he pressed a bloody print on the window. the other holding his neck as he went down.

Sam saw the chaos from the car. "Eliza we have to help him he's hurt bad." Eliza and Sam developed a plan and grabbed a machete, and silver bullets and a silver knife if the gun wouldn't work. They burst in. the daughter cowered in the shadows the light didn't penetrate. Sam saw Dean bleeding out on the floor. Eliza went to Dean and placed her hand on the wound.

"Sam cover me why I heal Dean so he doesn't die of blood loss." Eliza yelled. she begun to heal him. The girl went farther away from the light coming from Eliza's hand.

Sam went after the girl. Dean got up healed. bloody but healed. "Whoa careful Dean, you lost a lot of blood. I'll go to Sam's aid you rest for now." Eliza left Dean sitting there feeling helpless.

Eliza entered a back stairwell that led to a basement. she headed down. She could here Sam fighting with the thing. She burst in placed her hand on the girl calming the beast within. "Calm now. You are the one who slaughtered your family because you were turned into first a werewolf that night the mugger bit you then a vampire when that bartender gave you a glass of his own blood a few night ago. That night when you were amidst your first full moon as well as you new born hunger for blood you slaughtered your family completing the transition. You are the first of your kind a hybrid. Though beautiful in design, you can not be allowed to live. you are a danger and are erratically unpredictable."

"A hybrid? No!"" the girl cried. "I must die right?" 

"Yes. I will send you to heaven to be with your family. You don't belong in hell or purgatory for you did not choice this it was forced on you." Eliza spoke. 

"You can do that?" The girl said.

"Yes. I am GOD, sweetheart. I can do anything." Eliza said. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She said. 

"Sam, bring me the chains in the corner they are silver." Sam does. Eliza chains up the girl nice and tight so she couldn't break free. Just then Dean came down with the machete.

"Thought you might need this." Dean said. 

"Dean you have to cut her head off as Sam pierces her heart and I will keep a calm hand on her and her soul to send it to heaven. ready let's do this quickly."

Eliza placed her hand inside the girl grabbing her soul and held it there. "Dean, Sam now." Sam pieced her heart at the same time as Dean sliced her head off. Eliza grabbed her soul out just then and sent it to Heaven. Now there sat a headless corpse of the girl that was. 

"Let's clean this up." Dean said. "And get out of dodge before someone gets wise and calls the police."


End file.
